Buried In The Dark
by underarrest39
Summary: Sequel to 'Catch and Kill' Nicole is out for revenge in a some fatal ways! chapter 2 up!
1. The Past, The Present and The Future

**Authors note: Okay this is a sequel to 'catch and kill' thanks shellster for the encouragement to make a little sequel to it! I'm sorry I used someone's little history about Alex beating up a one hundred pound man from the story 'Don't Push it, I'll fight it.' (Author: LitaHardyYJ) I liked it for Alex's past so I hope I didn't upset you! **

**Summary: It has been five months since Nicole Wallace has been locked in jail and now she has escaped and ready for revenge on Eames. Goren doesn't know what she's up to but he's ready to protect his partner from her however he can. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any CI characters. Only Dick Wolf does! The best man who created these wonderful characters that I adore! **

**Buried in the Dark**

**Chapter 1 – The Past, the Present and the Future. **

**Nicole's POV **

**They've** locked me in the dark for ages now. Well it seems like ages. Crap food and crap bedding. Typical jail cell I assume, nothing like an Australian jail. I'm off parole for the twenty-five years. God it's boring, I've met the loveliest people in here. Some of the most famous women murderers ever in American history that ever been committed. This one woman killed a whole family because they were pissing her off like hell so she shot them all dead. All of them have been up against detectives Goren and Eames. They all thought that I finally got him, messed up his life, god that was fun. Most of the women in here want revenge just as bad as I do. I have a good lawyer so I should be out in a matter of months. They will give Eames and Goren a big surprise when I'm at their doorstep. Or someone else…

**2 months later … Alex – POV **

**Since **Nicole has been locked in jail for the past five months it's been heaven for me and Goren. We have solved four cases in a matter of three months and it feels good. He has been himself lately and now I'm glad we finally have the bitch in jail. I smiled up at him as he came to his desk with two cups of coffee. He sat down and placed one of my desks and one on his.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"So how's the case going?" he asked "Getting anywhere?" he added, curiously.

"Nope," I answered, looking up on the internet.

"Get off the internet," Goren ordered. Damn! He always when I'm on the internet, I love it especially if I'm on the New Woman website.

For the past five months Deakins has been watching me and Bobby like a hawk since we put Nicole in jail I bet he suspects something is going on between us, yes we have been dating under Deakins and Carver's nose. Nicole knew it that was why she kidnapped me from The Shrine Restaurant and tied me up in a warehouse somewhere in Yonkers where she used to torture her lovers.

Unfortunately my ex-boyfriend Karl was in on it as well and he got killed by Nicole while Goren was trying to not get anyone killed. Well, most of the crap I went through I'm over it now. Goren and I are still in a good relationship better than before Nicole came back. Deakins glances over to us every five minutes; I think he suspects something is going on between us. If he knows he might not like it, but that's why we act so different from home than work. Just as I was going to ask if Goren what he wanted me to cook for dinner Deakins came over with a scared look on his face.

"Eames, Goren there is a hostage situation going on in St Mark's hospital," Deakins said, firmly.

"Shit, my sister works there," I cried out. "What floor?"

"Second," he answered, looking down. "Shots have been fired already, hurry, the FBI is on their way there," he informed us. I grabbed my coat and didn't bother waiting for Goren. He caught up as I started the car and sped away.

**Third person POV**

"**Now**, give me her," the person in the black mask said to the confused nurse. She looked like someone he had seen on TV before. Some sort of courage award, that's it! Detective Eames, she must be her sister or something. This just keeps getting better every time, he thought and grinned at the lady. His gun pointed at her, he wanted to see his baby, his baby Sarah that's all he wanted.

"Mr. Sutton, a restraining order has been put on you, you can't go near her or the baby," the nurse said, her name tag read, Kelly Rodgers. She must be married to the freak David Rodgers the fireman who got bravery award from 9/11. His grin widened as Kelly stepped back from him, looking scared as hell. Her sister must be coming soon. He could see the FBI was around somewhere waiting for him to do his move on Kelly. The other nurses were either protecting patients or hiding away from him, unlike Kelly was doing. She wanted to play hero, she can play hero with him, and if she moved a little he would put a bullet through her skull right then and there.

Then elevator doors opened and saw the two Detectives he loved. Goren and Eames. They were good together solving cases like a click of a finger. They both had their guns trained on him like a circus animal waiting to be executed.

"Let her go, Sutton or you'll be the one in heaven," Eames said firmly and glanced at her scared looking sister.

"Is that threat, Alex? It seems to be me that there were more threats than that to Wallace," he answered, smirking at her

"It seems like you're the only that cares about her," Eames smirked. Before he answered, he lunged towards Kelly and put his gun against her head.

"Let her go!" Alex shrieked. "Let Kelly go, she doesn't know anything Nicole," Eames ordered again.

"Sutton, we know what your game is," Goren said, firmly. "Let Mrs. Rodgers go and we can talk, you take us instead of her, please just let her go," he added, dropping his gun casually to the floor. Sutton looked from Goren and me to Kelly then to the gun. He grinned at them and pushed Kelly away from him. Alex hugged her sister when she went towards the elevators then disappeared into the building.

"Drop your gun, Alex now!" he yelled angrily. Alex glared at him then dropped it. "Kick over to me, same with you Robert," he ordered furiously, still had his gun trained on me and Goren.

"Cops playing heroes I loved that story," he sneered at them. "And they always end up dead in the end," he laughed at them. He loved the look on Alex's face. He knew her well enough to know she was scared. He laughed at the look on her face still. Sometimes he thought he was already in heaven when she turned up in the interrogation room alone. He always wanted to be with a woman alone, a beautiful woman that is. She sat down across from him as she decided to talk about the case with him. How they found his fingerprints on the evidence, the victim and god knows what else he touched. He wasn't even listening to her, he was to busy admiring her face than her words. Under the table he took off his shoes and stroked one of his feet with her leg. She jumped from the touch like fire on paper.

"Mr. Sutton if you do that again I'll put in contempt," she threatened. He remembered her saying to him. Her beautiful lips moved but he didn't hear a word she said.

"But I thought you wanted to play with me," he sulked like a three-year-old.

"My ass, I wanna play," she said sarcastically.

"You're just like your sister, cute, sweet and innocent and all else feisty," he smirked and licked his lips at her like a puppy waiting for its meal. She looked at me disgusted and threw open the door and found Detective Goren standing there waiting for her.

Sutton laughed out loud as he remembered the dark glare Goren gave him that day.

"I still think you're like her, Alex," he whispered. "Just a bit shorter that's all, I like the short ones always good for a quick fuck," he licked his lips at her. He saw her move towards me but Goren put his arm up to stop her.

"Look, keep her out of this? Did Nicole send you?" Goren asked him, firmly.

"Who else?" he smirked and aimed Eames gun at the detectives. Great I might get killed with my own gun, she thought angrily, how fucking thoughtful of him.

"Why?"

"Because she has connections okay," he answered in a rage tone.

"If you shoot you'll be going to hell with us," Goren warned him. Sutton arched his eyebrows at them. He seemed confused by Goren warning. Then he pulled the gun on both of them but then Sutton fell hard on the floor with a thud. A doctor was behind him and grinned at them as he looked from the detectives to Sutton.

**Alex POV **

**Well** thanks to that Doctor, Goren and I may have been killed with my gun. Sutton did eventually wake up in the interrogation room.

It was quite funny how he reacted to waking up there. I couldn't help myself making a baby comment about the way he slept. He just glared at me for the comment and leaned back in his chair.

That's when Goren decided to start the interrogating. I always admired Goren's technique in the interrogation room.

Well as all interrogations, Goren let me do the talking first before he came in for the kill but this time Goren wasn't doing as well he thought he would. It reminded me when we were interrogating Nicole Wallace but instead a male version of her.

Tell you the truth I thought that was scaring that there were more like her. It gave me more to think about when we finally stopped interrogating because his lawyer came in and busted our asses for talking to him with a lawyer.

We went into the observation room and talked with Carver and Deakins. They didn't think we'll get a good conviction out of him because we couldn't prove anything.

After our discussion with Carver and Deakins, they had to let Sutton go. We were pissed off but we had to do paperwork which I didn't really mind. When I arrived at my desk, Kelly was there grinning at me like it was the first day at school. I hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay," I told her. Bobby came over and gave me a 'will you introduce us' look.

"Kelly, this is my partner Bobby Goren and Bobby this is my sister Kelly." Bobby and Kelly shook hands. Goren grinned at her.

"Trying to impress my sister, she has a husband," I murmured to him.

"Oh," Goren answered and still had the smile on his face.

"Wanna coffee?" I asked, Kelly.

"Sure, where is the coffee machine?"

"I'll make it for you," I insisted

"No it's okay, I need to talk to you anyway," she whispered to me and I followed her with a questioning look on my face. I saw Goren sit down at his desk and started doing the paperwork for the Sutton incident. We were at the coffee when Kelly gave me and 'he's hot' look and glanced at Goren. I shook my head at her.

"No, Kelly, I'm not dating him, I can't date him, Bobby's my partner," I lied to her, quickly. I know I just lied then but hey she has a big mouth she could tell anyone.

"Oh, c'mon, you always told me to go for it," Kelly teased her, boiling the water.

"Yeah, but he's a fireman," I reminded her.

"So, what?"

"You won't see him die in front of you," I said, regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth. "Sorry," I added, quickly, realizing that I said one of the most stupid things to say, David, Kelly's husband almost died in 9/11 that's why he got that bravery award for saving people before himself.

"No, its okay, probably true," she answered firmly, in a flat tone. The kettle screamed and she poured it both for her and me. I felt bad but I didn't want to see Goren die in front of me, ever. But every time we walk out of this office there's a chance one of will die no matter what the situation is. I kept thinking about one day one of us will die in the line of duty, like my husband did years ago ever since I started working in Major Case.

"So, who's Wallace?" Kelly asked, suddenly, giving me a questioning look.

"Just someone Goren and I sent to jail for life," I answered, looking at me coffee, while stirring it.

"Did she get to you and Goren somehow?"

"She knew everything about us, about our lives I don't know she did it, but she did. She's never getting out of jail," I explained to her. "Hopefully," I added, quietly, glancing towards Goren. He seemed occupied with a pile of paperwork in front of him. I smiled at him.

"You love him don't you?"

"Sure do," I replied, still staring at him.

"So how's baby Zach going?"

"Yeah, he's doing great, he can almost walk!"

"That's great, is he at childcare still or is someone babysitting?"

"Both," Kelly grinned at me. I saw my nephew three times a week. Even though I felt good doing something for my sister, I still felt attached to Zach. It felt like he was my son, my little bundle of joy, but unfortunately he wasn't. He will only know me as his Aunt Alex not mommy. I always knew being a surrogate will be different than being a real mother. Oh well, maybe I will be a mother someday with the right man, not hinting anything!

Anyway Kelly left half an hour later because David was home for dinner. I sat down at my desk and glanced across at Goren. He seemed in his own little world, although most of time he usually is. A pile of paperwork was sitting on the side of my desk that I wasn't planning to do for the next two hours but I had nothing else to do. An hour past and it seemed like paperwork just kept getting bigger rather than smaller.

When I started to answer a stupid question that was facing in front me but Captain Deakins came over, breaking away our concentration from paperwork. He had a look of horror and disgust on his face. He had a tape in his hands, just a normal videotape.

"Alex, Goren I think you would want to see this," he said, handing Goren the tape. I followed Goren and Deakins into the interview room and put on the tape.

The picture was blank at first, then a familiar face came on the screen that made me throat dry.

It was Nicole Wallace. One an only bitch of the year. Teasing and manipulating Goren like a fish that wanted to be fed. She seemed to get power over people by knowing what hurt them the most, who they cared about and secrets about them that no one else knew. Her voice was like I heard it yesterday. Her voice seemed to capture Goren eyes by a second.

"Clap, clap for getting Sutton at St. Mark's hospital and bringing him in, almost getting killed by your own gun isn't that a warning for you, Alex? To keep away from Goren or anyone else that loves you? I thought you would have at least gone upstate to your daddy's house, good on him for double dipping; tell him he should get a medal from me,"  
she smiled at the camera.

I started to wonder how in the hell she knew where the right camera was to look at. My skin crawled and I felt like screaming or smashing the TV but I managed to stay still listening to the sly voice of one the disgusting criminals in history.

"Now, Goren you have a very little sidekick with you all the time? Ever wonder what she's thinking when you're sleeping next to her? God, that's right you leave in the morning every time you sleep over her place because you two have to keep it a secret?" she smirked, "Oops, did that just slip?" she giggled.

"Don't worry it's not over yet there's worse to come for you both," she laughed until the sudden picture fuzzed.

I just stared at the screen not wanting to catch Deakins eyes. I could feel the tension rising already; I could Bobby getting uneasy because he started tapping his hands. I slapped his hands to stop, I don't know why in the hell I did but it was already pissing me off. I tried to look innocent at first then I gave up.

Still Deakins didn't say anything; I wish he would so I could stop thinking about what I was going to do with Nicole. Kill her would be good but I will get sent to the same jail, probably then I would be in deep shit with all her criminal friends. Deakins cleared his throat loudly, I had feeling he was trying not to make a fuss over from what he just heard.

"I'm putting you both in a safe house, in New Jersey," he told us firmly.

"But-" I started.

"Don't argue I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear anything," he cut me off harshly and walked out of the interview room. I glanced at Bobby in concern.

"He's right," Bobby murmured, taking my hand gently.

"That means she wins if we go," I stammered, angrily. "I don't want her to win, Bobby, she screwed with your mind, now she's screwing with my mind, I ain't gonna let her win," I told him firmly.

"I promise she's not gonna go near you if I'm around," he promised.

"That's what you said last time," I blurted, regretting it immediately as it came tumbling out of my mouth. A glint of hurt washed in his eyes has his head turned away from me.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," I whispered and hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

"This time I will be," he whispered in my ear. I knew he was keeping the promise until all of this was over.

**Second Chapter coming soon….please read and review! **


	2. Safe House

**Chapter 2 – Safe House **

**Authors note: I made up a place called Hillside County in New Jersey; I don't even know if there is even a place called that, but hey if there is, what a coincidence! I hope you enjoy the second chapter. **

**Also I apologize for the long wait on the second chapter. **

**Alex POV**

**A week later…**

**We** arrived at the safe house not long after midday; it was a very ordinary town Hillside County, a very quiet town that no one seemed to live in. As we arrived some people turned and stared as if we were from another planet. Maybe we were since we came from New York and we were used to the rush and noise. This town was like a ghost town, a couple of people here and there but no noise traffic just silence.

"This is gonna be a long day," I muttered as I got out of the car. The house was a little run down, probably more than my apartment, although I did live in Queens. Bobby and I got all our boxes of clothes and some personal stuff. Deakins definitely didn't make anything up. The place was beautiful inside, the kitchen shined like a piece of jewellery first hand made. I smiled as I caught a glimpse of Bobby. He seemed to be checking out the place. He disappeared for a while, while I unpacked some stuff for the kitchen. He appeared in the kitchen when I was done.

"There's only on bed," he informed me.

"And the problem is…?" I teased him.

"Nothing, I like it," he grinned at me, childishly. "Just the way I like it," he added, quietly. I threw my hand book at him that I always carried around with me during investigations but he caught mid air and threw it back on the bench. Then our eyes lingered for a moment. I saw the love in his eyes that made me go all warm inside.

"So..." he started smiling.

Then the doorbell rang. Bobby and I exchanged annoying glances; before we left Deakins days ago he said to make up names when we met anyone in Hillside. Deakins chose my name to be Andrea and Bobby's to be Brad. Jesus, how original can you get? And apparently our last name is Jackson, another original name. Anyway I answered the door to find a woman smiling so wide it looked like her teeth were gonna fall out and her husband with the same expression planted on his face.

"Hey, there neighbour," she cried out and hugged me. Oh god, I thought. Bobby joined me with the couple at the door with me.

"Hey there neighbour," her husband said in the exact same tone as his wife, which seemed sort of strange to me. Bobby just smiled.

"Were we interrupting anything?" the man asked looking around. I just laughed.

"No, nothing important," I answered, half-wishing they were gone. Bobby smiled at me, he knew we were gonna have a very long talk tonight.

"Hi, we're the Johnson's, Maggie and Heath, we live next door," Maggie Johnson grinned and elbowed her husband, he grinned as well.

"Thank, god someone fresh has come in this town," she said cheerfully. "Glad to finally has someone new around here," she laughed.

"Would you like to come to Hillside's Cookout tonight with us to meet the rest of the town?" Heath asked a glint of hope was in his eyes.

"Sure, we haven't got anything planned honey, don't we?" Bobby asked, in his Brad voice. I knew he enjoyed planning a married person.

"I don't think so, sugar," I answered, sliding my arm around his waist. "We will be there," I added, making my hand slide down his shirt and near his jeans. In response his hand appeared near my waist. Maggie and Heath gave us a great smiles and goodbyes and headed to their house across the street. When I closed the door and gave Bobby a big grin. Now our little talk can finally begin.

**We** arrived at the cookout with welcoming faces. A lot our age but most of them seemed friendly. Most of adults had children running around like swarming bees in a park. We saw Maggie and Heath standing near the barbeque both of them grinning in excitement they ran over to us, like seeing us for the first time.

They dragged us to every couple and family and introduced us to them. One old man commented on me and wished he was my age again so he could see if I would date me.

It made me a bit uncomfortable but Bobby was right beside me.

He loved playing husband and wife, a game that maybe be played for the rest of our lives. Anyway, in an hour we met every person including pets occasionally even some toys on the way.

Dinner was served in half an hour and I was glad to finally meet new people instead of the same people every day at MCS. Maggie dragged me over to where the women were all sitting drinking wine. I didn't really feel like wine but I only had a quarter of the glass anyway. I saw Bobby having a beer with all the men, no matter what I thought of anything I always thought of Bobby.

"Your husband handsome," a voice interrupted my little daydream. I turned to see one of the women I met; I think her name was Julie Michaels.

"Umm…sure is," I agreed and sipped my wine. Julie smiled at me and asked me where I got transferred from. I told her my given background that Deakins wrote down for me. After I told her she gave me a questioning look that made me a bit uncomfortable. I smiled and changed the subject on her before she could protest.

**Third Person POV **

**Bobby **glanced across the yard and found Alex talking to all the wives of the men, he was standing around with drinking beer. He gulped another bit of his drink and smiled at her. He saw her glance his way and she returned the smile.

"Your wife is hot," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced at the voice and realized it was John Michaels. "Just as hot as mine, though," he added, grinning at Bobby. Bobby laughed and drank a bit more of his beer.

"Don't worry Brad, we don't blame you to keep checking on her," Heath reassured him. "She's a pretty little thing," he told him. Bobby cringed at the word little; he knew Alex wouldn't like people describing her that way.

"I met her in the park, walking my dog," Bobby answered.

"Cute," one of the guys commented.

"I didn't see her coming and I pretty much smashed into her and spilled coffee all over clothes," Bobby told them, it was a lame story but he had to make up some sort of story so they could shut up about Alex.

"So how long?" John asked. Bobby got caught off guard by the question.

"How long what…?"

"Have you been married silly," he answered, laughing. "What do you think I asked, how long do you masturbate over her or something?" Bobby just laughed; he sure as hell didn't answer that personal question, a bit too personal for him.

"Oh, two years," Bobby answered, a bit embarrassed by the mistake he made by the question.

"You two seem like your still newlyweds by the way you act," Heath commented, firmly. John Michaels kept staring at Bobby. There was something different about him that he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sometimes it still feels like we're just married," he joked. The men laughed around him. John made a laughing sound but still didn't believe the whole story about him and Andrea being married for two years. Of course they came from the city why would they be a bit different, there used to noise and traffic. Hillside County was a very quiet and small town with hardly any traffic or noise. But still John wanted to keep his radar on Brad Jackson to see who he really was or what he was up to.

**Alex's POV **

**I **was getting annoyed about Julie Michaels staring at me all the time. She was starting to get on my nerves pretty quickly, and that's first for any stranger, including her. I tried to talk to Maggie without getting just a shiver down my spine but I knew she was still staring.

Three hours later everyone was almost gone expect for us, the Michaels and Johnson's and still another family with us. Maggie kept talking about some place at childcare centre that I will love to work at since I like children.

"So…would we be seeing any little tots around anytime soon?" Maggie asked, out of the blue, while the rest of us were sitting around a small fire Heath made. I glanced across the fire at Bobby and he just smiled.

"Maybe…could be any day now," I answered, returning the smile. Bobby nodded. Maggie clapped her hands in joy.

"You'll love the experience," Maggie assured me.

"I thought…?"

"No, they're all grown up and left home," she interrupted me. I just nodded before I said anything else stupid. Everyone else would have had kids by now apart from me. That's including being a surrogate mother as well. Julie kept staring at me again, this time with a sort of anger in her eyes. I glanced at the clock and saw it was half-past eleven.

"Hey, Brad honey lets go home and get some sleep we need to get up early," I told him, getting up, Bobby followed.

"Bye everyone, nice meeting you all," I called out as we got closer to the car. Bobby and I got in and drove off. Bobby kept staring at me all the way to our safe house. It was weird I felt like a criminal the way he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that for?" I teased as we pulled up to the safe house.

"Wondering how in the hell I got a beautiful woman to love me," he answered, grinning. I laughed.

"Just by being you," I replied, thoughtfully and jumped out of the car with him. He came beside me as we walked up to the safe house and Bobby put his arm around my shoulders. My head automatically leaned on his arm, like we were a married couple, it certainly felt it. Anyway I got the keys out of my bag and opened the door and we kissed, just a soft sweet kiss and locked the front door.

**T**he first day at the Lifeline Centre was fun. Maggie volunteered there three times a week and I met most of women and men at the barbeque. Everyone was curious how good Bobby was in bed, I felt a bit harassed about them asking that personal question. I told them at least half of things me and Bobby have actually done.

After lunch I was putting clothes away and sorting them out when a little boy came up to me, he looked like he was about to cry. His blond hair was creamy, yellow colour and his eyes were a deep green that seemed to have the word innocent written all over them.

"Hello, are you lost?" I asked him, motherly; I knelt down to get to his height, as I know how to approach kids in cases if they were daughters' or sons' of the criminals or the dead.

"He-he," he sobbed. His eyes suddenly widened in fear, looking behind me and I saw a man walking towards us. I stood up as if I were a wall between the man and the boy. As I turned to look, the little boy hid behind me. Suddenly the man glared at me in rage and disgust.

"C'mon son, don't be a little sulk," he said in a half-angry, half-sweet tone. I certainly didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Is this your son?" I asked, in curiosity and in deep concern of the little boy clinging to me like a life boat.

"What do you think?" he retorted to me, he roughly pulled the little boy off me, I realized his clothes weren't in the best of shape, the mans clothes looked brand new from what I saw or washed more often than his sons'.

They stalked away without saying another word to anyone and disappeared down the street. I didn't know what to do or to think. I wanted to run after the jerk and the boy but I was not on duty as a police officer. I was a normal loving wife, just helping out the community, playing the stubborn wife who is into everything that she sees. Well, I knew what shit I was gonna cause if I arrested him for what he was doing to that poor boy. I decided to tell Bobby when I finally got home.

I opened the door to see Bobby with that woman named Julie Michaels and her husband John as well.

"Hello, Andrea, you're home early," Bobby commented, smiling at me. I felt like a dear caught in the headlights the way Julie was looking at me. I felt like I invaded their whole conversation with me walking in.

"The Michaels if they wanted to have dinner with them," Bobby told me.

"We'll love too," I answered, giving him the same smile he did before. Julie seemed to be staring at me again. God, can't she get over the staring already, I thought angrily. Even John seemed to be staring at me now. What did Bobby tell them? I thought anxiously, it made me even angrier that they both kept staring at me like they were in some sort of trance. Julie and John stood up and said goodbye and told us to meet them at their house at seven o'clock, which was in a couple of hours.

"So, did they come in and or did you invite them?" I asked, when they left.

"They were outside the front door when I got home," Bobby answered, packing away the dishes on the table.

"So how was your first day?" he asked me, turning around to face me.

"I think we have a problem," I told him.

"What?"

"I saw a little boy getting treated really badly today, I think he was being abused," I told him. "We have to do something," I added, angrily.

"You know we can't," Bobby told me. "We're not Bobby and Alex from the NYPD; we are Brad and Andrea Jackson from a little town in Ohio, ok?" I glared at him, but he was right. We weren't Alex and Bobby from NYPD; we were Andrea and Bard from Ohio. God, I hated not having my badge on me anymore, I felt like I was naked without it. I needed my gun to make me feel safe again. I know, I know I wanted to get the little boy safe but we couldn't we'll blow our cover quickly. Maybe, I will just be patient and go to the stupid dinner with the Michaels.

**We **arrived at the Michaels with a huge greeting from both of them. I brought over a soda from the corner shop near us.

The front counter person was the same man I saw with the boy. I almost cried out and was tempted to ask him questions like my instincts told me to. He narrowed his eyes at me and greeted us with a happy grin, I realized he recognized when he asked me how it was working at a Lifeline Centre. I gave him the best answer I could and made Bobby hurry. I don't what the hell he was looking at but he seemed quite interested in what he was reading. I saw the cover and surprise, surprise it was porn magazine. I gave him a glare and put it back. I think he was only teasing but I still didn't like him looking at those magazines.

The Michaels made us sit down at the kitchen table and they asked if we wanted anything to drink. I took up the offer and got a glass water.

Of course Bobby got beer from John and seemed fine talking to each other. They were mostly talking about stuff that happens around Hillside. Normal things like carnivals, and concerts and charity auctions. I was only half listening when Julie asked how good was Bobby or 'Brad', as he is, in bed. I felt a bit of pressure from her as she leaned in pretty closely.

"I'll rather disclose that information," I replied, quickly, she just smirked at me like I was a dangerous person. I felt a bit pissed off as she wanted me to tell her some personal information. I wanted to punch her that but she was one of the only people actually making an effort to ask us around to invite us to there place.

By the time we had dinner everyone but me were all way off their heads, but Bobby was the worst. He was really funny when he's drunk, he started getting a little horny at times but I just laughed. When Bobby fell asleep on the couch and Julie went to bed only John and I were up. John started acting like himself again after a couple of glasses of water.

"So, you like Hillside?" John asked, with a little slur in his voice.

"Yeah, it's different," I answered, glancing at Bobby sleeping. He looked really sweet when he was sleeping, I smiled at him.

"Different…how?"

"I dunno, just a little different than Ohio, fewer farms I guess," I joked. He smiled but a smile I never saw before.

"You mean, less crime?" he asked, eyeing me, with a firm tone. It felt like he knew something about me that I didn't know. I hesitated for a few seconds. Maybe he guessed that I was a cop, shit, if he did? What would he do if I didn't mention it now?

"Yeah…that too," I answered, laughing, trying to cover up my hesitation. John seemed more serious than me.

"All towns are the same," he whispered. "You know why, because no matter where you are, no matter how hard you try to hind, they can find you," he added, staring in my eyes and reached out to grab my hand but Bobby sat up before I could answer. I felt a shiver down my spine of creepiness.

"Hey, Brad boy you're finally awake," John laughed and pulled his hand away from me. I realized he acted like nothing ever happened. I tried to look him in the eye again but he ignored me. I felt very uncomfortable around John then, he seemed he knew something about me and Bobby.

"We should go," I said and grabbed Bobby's hand and led him towards the door.

"Don't forget your bag, Andrea," John said, almost sounding like he was mocking me.

"Thanks for dinner," I called over my shoulder and led Bobby out of the house and drove home.

**Nicole's POV **

**I **stretched in my prison bed. I smiled at my jail cell mate.

"Hey, Nicole, aren't you getting out today?" her cell mate asked me.

"Sure am," I answered.

"Why?"

"They decided to let the little Australian out for the holidays," I smirked to myself. But I knew the truth. I knew they didn't have enough evidence to keep me in jail for at least six months. Bobby and Alex tried so hard to get me in jail for her but they both knew what I was up to. I heard footsteps. The woman guard came up to the door and unlocked it.

"Miss Wallace, get your stuff," she ordered me. I just smiled to myself. Now I can finally mess with the detectives' heads. I know exactly where to start first. Always go for the people they love the most. I smiled and remembered the detectives so well. They are gonna pay so bad for what they did to me.

**A/N: hey, I dunno about the stuff in this chapter, so if you think anything's off…like for instance the whole farm thing…you can let me know! Please review! **


End file.
